


Sincerely Yours

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Post-Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not doing too well after his and Derek's relationship ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

Stiles grabs the bottle of vodka and pours the last of it in his glass. Some of it sloshes over as his hand isn’t exactly steady, but no matter. He has more. He drinks the glass in one gulp and slams it back to the table. Thankfully it doesn’t break, he's not in any shape to clean the shards, he'd only end up hurting himself. Then a bitter, dry laugh escapes his mouth. Hurt. What would it really matter though. He couldn’t possibly hurt any more then he already does. 

He leans against the coffee table and lays his head on the cool, black surface. It was made from some expensive wood Derek had specifically wanted. The asshole. Fucker hadn’t even had the decency to take it with him when he had left, and now it's here. A constant reminder.

The pain in his chest threatens to overtake him again, even after half the bottle of vodka Stiles has already drunk, so he hits the table as hard as he can. Over and over again, until he can’t anymore. He’s breathing hard, taking big lungfuls of air, trying not to let them turn into sobs. He closes his eyes tightly and forces himself to relax. The side of the table is pushing uncomfortably into his hip, but he doesn't let it bother him. He shifts his head to press his lips against the wood and gently kisses it. He slides his fingers in caress across the surface and falls asleep like that. Or maybe he passes out. He's not sure anymore.

He comes to slowly. He blinks and for a second he doesn’t remember everything that has happened in the past six months and feels good. Drunk, but good. And then it all comes back to him. Suffocating him.

Unsteadily he stands up and stumbles to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs another bottle. A quick look confirms that there isn’t much else in there, two more bottles of vodka, a few beers and some eggs. Stiles shrugs. He’s not hungry anyways. It feels like he hasn’t been hungry in a very long time. He shuts the door and leans against it as he opens the bottle, lets the cap fall somewhere. He takes a sip straight from the bottle and the vodka goes down like it's water. He remembers when he first tried it, how awful it had tasted. Of course he and Scott hadn't had anything to mix it with, so they'd just drank straight up. Like he does now. Funny how things come to full circle. He smirks and takes another, longer swig and thinks about sliding to the floor, but it’s dirty and sticky under his socks, who knows what he's spilled there. "Yeah, have some self respect, Stiles." He says to himself, his voice gruff, self hatred burning his stomach. He walks back to the living room holding the walls and sits on the couch. 

Blearily Stiles looks at the clock on the wall. It’s 2 am on a Friday night, which is great. He has all weekend. He tries not to think about the fact that he has been drinking every night this week already, work day or no. Well, nobody's said anything yet, so maybe they haven’t noticed. Or maybe nobody cares until he can’t do his job anymore. He salutes to himself with the bottle. He’s very good at what he does and this ain’t Beacon Hills. Nobody’s coming to rescue him from himself. No, it’s just him.

His father’s son.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by Massive Attack's Live with Me.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
